


Frost

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Gen, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of the winter frost as come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to name Jamie and Sophie's mother "Katy" until she has a name in canon. :)

Katy Bennett woke up early to get her coffee started, grateful that her children were not the type to wake up early, and force her to forgo her quiet morning moments. 

The first of the winter frost had arrived, and she had to smile; it had been all that her children had talked about for the last three weeks, waiting for the frost to show, and for winter to start. 

She wasn't quite sure  _why_ they were so excited, something about Jack Frost coming, or something. She _still_ wasn't sure why they had latched onto the idea of Jack Frost, she had said it as a throw away line just before Easter the year before, and ever since then it was "Jack Frost" this and "Jack Frost" that. 

They even had gotten some other children in their neighborhood to believe in him, if the children's play time was to be believed; according to the children, Jack Frost was a teen with white hair, blue eyes, and he went barefoot everywhere, and carried a staff.

Smiling at her children's imaginations, Katy slipped on a pair of shoes, and took her coffee to the front porch, so she could watch the sun rise. There was a chill in the air, and the frost patterns would still be on her children's windows, even as the sun rose. 

All things considered, believing in Jack Frost was harmless, and if her kids were to be believed, he was a _protector_ , who defended them against nightmares, something Kate had really no problem with; there were worse things to believe in, after all.  

Finishing her coffee, she turned to go inside.

Right as she went in, she saw a boy, white hair, blue eyes, balancing on a staff in the corner of her eye.

But when she turned to look, he was gone.  


End file.
